


Corruption of Music

by SexyEzekielTDI



Series: Vocaloid [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyEzekielTDI/pseuds/SexyEzekielTDI
Summary: Miku wakes up in a strange land where her friends are....corrupted and not themselves....and nothing is how it seems. Can she save her friends before she becomes corrupted herself?Each chapter, except the first one, will include the Vocaloid song listed in the title for you to listen to while you read that particular chapter! Enjoy!I will be trying to make a video game for this story. :D(So far I just have pictures and videos, that's it!  Thanks for taking a look anyway! :D)





	1. Awake

 


	2. Gigantic O.T.N.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miku encounters a familiar face...

 


	3. Demon Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey continues....

 


	4. Judgement of Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meh

 


	5. Circus Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot is thickening....

 


	6. Twilight Homicide Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....

 

   


	7. Lilium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teto

 

 


End file.
